


Game Night

by TripleTea



Series: Believe in Free [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Believe in Free, F/M, Heavy Implications, Mavin, bad language, fluff?, i am trash, very much implied mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleTea/pseuds/TripleTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin never invite the other Hunters to their weekly Friday Game Night.<br/>Alternate summary; Gavin is good at Twister, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Believe in Free (not on Hiatus but slow updates)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619151) by [TripleTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleTea/pseuds/TripleTea). 



> I thought the best idea was to post actual BiF Mavin separately to avoid upsetting anyone, though you're probably there for the (non-existent) Mavin anyway.  
> -  
> This is a one shot that takes place within the stupidly long and confusing timeline of "Believe in Free". You don't need to have read that to understand this short ramble.  
> -  
> Please forgive any mistakes/errors. ):

Friday 11th May, two weeks before the disappearance

 

'I don't get it, I'm the life of the party, you should invite me!' Geoff moaned as Michael and Gavin started to pack up and get ready for their weekly game night.

'Geoff we see enough of you at work,' Michael began, 'we don't wanna see you at home too.'

'You see Gavin at work for six hours every day! Gavin's the most annoying fucker of us all!' Geoff continued, brandishing his arms as though they were weapons, waving them absently towards Michael and Gavin as they left the office. Geoff followed, hot on their heels.

'Yeah but he plays a mean game of Twister.' Michael called back as they took off through the building like a couple of teenage pranksters. Geoff fell behind quickly with a shake of his head and Jack came up behind him, pulling a light jacket on over his arms.

'It's so cute how they think we're **that** stupid.' Jack mused with a shake of his head.

'Fucking ammeters.' Geoff laughed.

* * *

'Twister? Really?' Gavin asked as he and Michael stepped into the hallway of Michael's home. They both took off their jackets and hung them up side by side on the coat hooks, 'Could you be any more obvious?'

Michael shrugged, 'What? You **are** good at Twister. You're so flexible, like a snake.'

'Is that supposed to be a compliment?' Gavin questioned, moving through the hall to the kitchen to where the kettle was. He was thankful that Michael had had the foresight to buy it even before all of this started. Typically British that Gavin was, he **did** like his tea. He went about filling the kettle and putting it on to boil.

Michael entered the kitchen behind him and scoffed, 'Already..? Christ Gavin, you drink too much tea.'

'You drink too much beer,' Gavin shot back as he collected a mug from the cupboard Michael kept them in, 'tea is slightly better for you.'

'I bet someone has died from drinking too much tea.' Michael said, moving to Gavin's side. He glared at the kettle.

Gavin put a teabag in the mug, 'The only story I've ever heard was of a dude who ended up with kidney failure-,' Michael picked up the kettle before it boiled. Gavin squawked and reached for it, '-stop..!' Michael turned around and walked off with the kettle.

'Tea is bad for your kidneys!' Michael called.

'It's gonna be bad for you in a minute!' Gavin called back, leaving the kitchen and moving swiftly through the house until he reached Michael; who had taken to hiding in the bedroom. Gavin stood in the doorway, 'It was iced tea.'

Michael shrugged, 'Tea is tea.'

Gavin shook his head, 'It is not!' he looked around for the kettle but it was nowhere in immediate sight. He shook his head and frowned at Michael, who was perched on the edge of his bed, 'Don't tell me you're that desperate?'

Michael stood up defensively, 'What if I am? It's been a week... I can't... being at work, it's not the same... not when they don't know... I have to physically stop myself from touching you, from grabbing your annoying face and kissing you... and... you've missed the last two game nights because of those headaches...' he trailed off.

'I'm sorry, I don't like it either... the headaches really suck...' Gavin didn't have the heart to tell him that he was currently nursing a dull ache in his head; but there must have been a flicker of something pass over his face because Michael was suddenly there, hands on his arms, his shoulders, his neck, his face.

Michael's voice was barely above a whisper, 'Another one..?' Gavin nodded gently and Michael shook his head in disbelief, 'How long?' Gavin did not answer him. Michael pulled away from the Briton, 'Gavin, how long? Why didn't you say something--?'

'I didn't want to let you down again,' Gavin cut him off quickly, 'I didn't want to miss a third night in a row...'

'Okay, here's the deal, you're health and well-being is more important than anything else, if you can't do game night, **tell me** ,' Michael's hands had returned to Gavin's face, '...and I'm going to call a doctor on Monday; this shit isn't normal.'

Gavin shook his head, 'I don't need a bloody doctor, I'm fine.' he pulled away from Michael and made for the bed, falling down onto it and lying on his back with a sigh, 'Promise me you won't call a doctor, Michael.'

Michael turned to look at his friend. He couldn't promise that; he wouldn't promise that, 'I promise.' Gavin beckoned him and Michael took the offer without protest, kneeling on the bed next to Gavin and leaning down, down, down...

As Michael pulled back and looked down at Gavin, the soft smile on the Englishman's face made Michael's heart sing and all thoughts of headaches and missed nights were forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Some guy did actually get kidney failure from drinking too much iced tea. I'm all about research and shit.  
> -
> 
> game night? more like gayme night. am i right?  
> wot  
> -  
> I AM TRASH. So much so that this is based off of an actual dream I had. Be still my shipper heart. It was so sweet; I had to use it.


End file.
